


Capture The Flag

by iishiizu



Series: Femslash February 2019 [12]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 01:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17757218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iishiizu/pseuds/iishiizu
Summary: it doesn't matter if i don't know anything about capture the flag considering fairy tail wouldn't play it... like a normal game, right?i may have been drunk when i wrote this? so sorry





	Capture The Flag

In his times as Guild Master, Makarov had made plenty of stupid suggestions. Magical ‘capture the flag’ with teams led by Erza and Mirajane was one of them. The chaos Magnolia would suffer would be indescribable, not that any wizard would think about that until it was too late.

Teams were decided randomly in everyone’s haste to get started, flags designed by hand with scribbles of ‘hope you’re ready to have your ass kicked ice princess’ and ‘fuck u natsu’ accompanied by crude drawings, and the ‘Erza Is The Best’, ‘No, Mirajane Is’ titles. Neither team hid their flags well, instead keeping them on the street in front of the guild hall, a fair distance apart.

Mira and Erza walked from their flags to a middle point to trash talk, holding each other’s hand like they meant to start shaking but they didn’t follow through.

“So sorry Mirajane, you’ll probably get into trouble with Natsu on your team. He’s likely to break something and be disqualified.”

“Oh I’m not worried! _You’re_ on your team, so there’s not a doubt in my mind you’ll be taken out for the same reason as Natsu.” Erza huffed, placing her free hand on her hip, avoiding Mira’s gaze and seeing the flag she was going to capture: ‘Erza Is The Best.’

“That flag’s wrong you know, so it shouldn’t be a problem for me to take it _without destroying **anything**_ and prove that I’m right.”

Mirajane giggled, taking back her hand so she could cross her arms, and replies, “Hmm, perhaps I should change it then? It’d be most accurate if it said ‘Erza Is The Best But Still Breaks Things A Lot’ wouldn’t it?”

“Hah! Clearly I need to add ‘But Is As Smart As A Toddler’ to mine then!”

“But that’s-”

Makarov blew his whistle, yelling at them they should start soon before counting out a minute for final preparations.

“Alright then Erza, look forward to being crushed.”

“You don’t have to tell me what you’re waiting for Mirajane, I already know I’m going to win.”

Mirajane smirked, saying ‘we shall see’ before transforming into Satan Soul: Sitri.

The whistle blew again, and Magnolia was drowned in explosions and shouts.

**Author's Note:**

> it doesn't matter if i don't know anything about capture the flag considering fairy tail wouldn't play it... like a normal game, right?
> 
> i may have been drunk when i wrote this? so sorry


End file.
